Season 6, Episode 2: The Beeper Blowout
by DeepVoice'06
Summary: After Hipsters buy Bob's Beepers, The Beeper Emporium is still standing and Helga's family goes out to celebrate, but will a few income increases help them keep the Emporium as a home, or will life and circumstances cause the Pataki's to lose the last home they have?


**Hey Arnold! Season 6: Episode 2: The Beeper Blowout**

**AN: **Sorry, three jobs really limits my time! Today is Craig Bartlett's birthday, the creator of Hey Arnold! Wish him a happy birthday today when you get the chance. You'll notice that some elements of 'Living with Helga' are tied in my sixth season episodes, only because as I've said, I wanted to make 'Living with Helga' as close to canon as possible, so I fit everything in as if it exists in the HA! universe. Nothing as sexual though, I _promise. _By the way, for those that liked 'Living with Helga', a couple people told me they didn't like the ending. It left too much unfinished. I honestly thought that was what the majority would want, but I was wrong. Either way, I have one last chapter that will eventually be released, just got to write it. They will be about... oh, _fifteen_ in it. It's more of an advance in the future briefly, to those that wanted a bit more but didn't want, _ahem,_ their minds anymore disturbed, lol. Anyway, the complete season six I'm currently writing will probably be rated T or TV-14, IMO, nothing higher than that here.

**Reviews for "Lila's Heartbreak"**  
**J.A.M:** She really should. Thanks for the review!  
**Acosta:** Yup, the Lion King was coming back out at the time. I wrote it, I was like, damn, I'm keeping this. Thanks for the review!  
**Loonytunecrazy:** I'm very sorry to hear that. Personally, I lost my Grandma to cancer. I was a teenager and we were close, too. Watching her lose her hair and go through chemotherapy wasn't easy. Thanks for the review.  
**The W.A.S.P:** Hey, find a way and update your story; I'm dying with anticipation! Lol. Thanks for the detailed review, and you'll see a bit of how Arnold and Helga's relationship is in this episode.  
**Cre8tivelybankrupt:** Thanks for the review! Yeah I tried to be realistic to the series in these, and yes, I'll be reviewing all your sixth season stories soon. I just need to get some days off and some time.  
**JayDogg187:** I appreciate and thank you for the review! For me it was my grandma with lung cancer. I'm surprised they held nothing back from me, considering I was a teenager at the time. About the suicide part? Lol yeah, I'm the queen of drama, and I'll be reviewing your story again soon, just gotta get some time to catch up. I really do enjoy it. "The Cheese Festival" episode of my sixth season series will have Arnold/Phoebe stuff in it, so be on the lookout!

**Season 6: Episode 2: The Beeper Blowout**

_**-Flashback-**_

**May, fifth grade…**

**The Pataki family, as well as Phoebe, were standing behind the front desk in the Beeper Emporium. They were waiting for the ink to dry on the deal Bob just signed. Helga was standing to the left of Phoebe with her arms crossed and a scowl. Miriam was on the left side of the table. She was leaned next to Bob and looked about to pass out. Olga was standing next to her dad proudly with her hands behind her back as Bob shook hands with the man that just agreed to buy the remains of his beeper collection… ****_for now._**

**Olga put her hands together as Bob laughed proudly when his buyer walked out the door, "This has ****_got_**** to be the smartest business move I've made: to sell the remains of my beepers at regular retail price, ****_heh_****, makes me ****_proud _****to be a Pataki."**

**Olga closed her eyes and sighed in relief, "At least you were able to get an organization to****_ buy_**** the rest of your stock, Daddy. If it wasn't for the Recycling and Waste company, you could have lost the Beeper Emporium ****_too."_**

**Bob turned to Olga, explaining, "Losing the Pataki's residence is in the****_ past, _****Olga. I have enough money ****_now _****to keep the emporium, but I'm ****_not_**** starting fresh. The foundations of this place was ****_built _****on beepers, and ****_nobody,_**** including modern society, is taking that ****_away_**** from me. **

**Helga rolled her eyes. "So, is****_ that_**** why you converted to only beepers last summer instead of household appliances like you ****_used_**** to sell? Why does ****_that_**** not surprise me? You used to be a smarter businessman than this****_."_**

**Phoebe cleared her throat, saying to her best friend gently, "Although I'm here to support you in your past financial turmoil, I don't feel it's appropriate to scold your father with that type of… er, ****_rash _****language. "**

**Helga raised her left eyebrow, "Wise up, ****_Phoebs._**** Most of Bob's carelessness has been from wanting to go back to ****_simpler_**** times," she held up her fingers to quote the name, "courtesy of the ****_Sunshine People." _**

**Phoebe said, confused, "Sunshine People? I'm uncertain what you ****_mean—"_**

**She interrupted, "—Isn't it ****_obvious?!_**** He knows what the people ****_want _****but is so worried about being a cold-hearted jerk that he threw away all that fancy high-tech stuff and embraced the ****_Sunshine People's way. _****He even said to ****_me_**** that it doesn't****_ matter _****if he loses half of his business if he's running it with ****_kindness_**** and ****_manner_****." Helga crossed her arms and looked away in frustration, "Sheesh, Bob never ****_used_**** to be such a ****_pushover _****until he had a gas attack a few years ago. Now, he's a complete ****_doormat!"_**

**Phoebe thought a moment before saying to Helga, "That's rather… ****_obsessive_****. Sounds like he may have had a near death experience to me."**

**Bob continued speaking to the group, "…After we drop off money so this place isn't foreclosed, I'm treating you ****_all_**** with expensive electronics and fancy meals. When we all get to the mall, you can grab anything you want, and I mean ****_anything._**** Clothes, toys, you name it."**

**Olga jumped at ****_that_**** news, "Thank you ****_so _****much, Daddy. Oh, I'm ****_so _****happy! I can take my portion and pay for my ****_boyfriend's_**** house, maybe even get a new ****_car."_**

**Helga raised an eyebrow at her dad; something wasn't ****_right, _****"So, you're just going to ****_waste_**** the rest of our money instead of ****_investing _****or ****_saving_**** it? Shouldn't a businessman like ****_you _****know that's a dumb move?"**

**Miriam yawned, waking up after hearing that she would have money to spend. She said to Helga, "Now, you hush, little lady, and listen to what your father says. It's not every day we have income,****_"_**** her eyes shined in happiness and grew bigger, "to get a new smoothie maker and recipe book."**

**Helga muttered to herself, "Does this family have ****_any_**** common sense?"**

**Bob ushered everyone out the door, "Now, come on. Your little friend ****_Foh-fee_**** can pick out what****_ she_**** wants as well." As soon as they all stepped outside, he held up his arms and said, "Hillwood Mall, here we come!"**

_**-End of Flashback-**_

**Current date: December 7th…**

Helga was sitting down, explaining her situation. She sounded sarcastic and bitter, "Yeah,_ that's_ how I got all my computer stuff before it was _locked _away. I wish I could say it was the_ end _of that whole mess, but it _wasn't._ I've_ never_ been good at telling my problems to people or solving them. Everyone seems to act like it's a walk in the park to live with their so-called_ family_ until they run across _mine._ My family is the _poster child _of psychological problems. Bob was as close to The Mean Ogre as you could get, Miriam didn't even_ live_ her own existence, and Olga is the drama queen that _always _got her way. Is it no _wonder_ I've turned out like this? It shouldn't be _much _of a surprise that I was _so _close to being out on the streets." She sighed, "It's not easy being a Pataki; I've got certain standards I've got to live up to, certain _things_ this world expects of me, more so, my own _family._ Not showing weakness is _one _thing, being able to survive in the world on your own at _my_ age… is another."

She continued, "But you've heard all these problems repeatedly, so I'm_ sure_ you can handle _mine._ So, _Psychologist,_ you want to know the_ whole_ story? Well, I'll _tell_ you the story, but it's_ not_ going to be pretty. Be prepared for some brutal honesty, _Bucko,_ 'cause I ain't holding _nothing_ back…"

Helga took a sip from her tea and sat it down on the table beside her before she continued, "I guess it _all _started when we were back in San Lorenzo. Bob gave me a bunch of beepers and told me to find some_ gullible_ people to buy them," she huffed, "as if _anyone_ wants _beepers_ nowadays. The man's _insane!_ His ignorance has only _ruined _us as a family, and is why I'm in the sorry excuse of a _predicament_ that I'm in _now…"_

_**Flashback****…**_

**Early July, San Lorenzo…**

**All the kids and their parents were at the airport, waiting to board the airplane to San Lorenzo.**

**Bob walked over to his oldest daughter, ignoring Helga and hitting her with his beeper bag, "I'm worried about your safety in this Saint ****_Lawrence _****place, Olga."**

**Helga scowled, and said from the ground, ****_"I'll_**** be ****_fine,_****_thanks,_**** Bob." **

**Bob turned around to see his youngest daughter on the ground behind him, "Oh, good, ****_you're _****here." He threw the black suitcase of beepers he had on top of her stomach, "Take this bag of beepers with you and sell them to the locals."**

Presently, Helga continued telling the story, "I took that sorry sack of beepers with me for the_ longest _time, until I left them at La Sombra's prison with the others. No sense trying to carry part of the past with me, huh? Anyway, here's how_ Bob _explained it to me…

**Bob approached Phoebe after they had escaped La Sombra's prison and defeated his henchman. "So, you're the girl's ****_friend,_**** right? Did she go out there with that ****_Alfred _****guy?"**

**Phoebe bit her lip, finding no easy way to tell the large man, "I'm afraid so, and with ****_Gerald _****as well."**

**Bob groaned and looked back at Miriam who was walking over and looked like she needed a smoothie ****_bad._**** He mentioned to Miriam, "You know, this wouldn't have happened to ****_Olga."_**

**Miriam nodded depressingly, "Oh, I know, B. I know." She collapsed to the ground.**

**Bob ignored his wife and said to the other kids, "Well, if we have to wait for the****_ girl_**** to get back, I might as well keep my business going. Anyone want to buy some beepers?"**

**Silence followed Bob's words…**

**Olga walked over to her father, tears in her eyes, "But Daddy, what about ****_Helga?!_**** We don't have her whereabouts or ****_anything!_**** For all we know, she could be…" she trailed off, looking to the sixth graders for some help with her words.**

**Unfortunately, Helga had been mean most of their elementary school years, so everyone was silent…**

**Phoebe cleared her throat, walking over to Helga's family, "There… is ****_some_**** form of hope, Mr. Pataki. It will take a bit of time and a lot of patience, but if I could transform a signal wide enough to reach from here to Hillwood. I'm ****_sure _****we could use your remaining beepers to transfer a signal in the sky to Helga, Gerald, and Arnold to lead them back here. Afterward, we can all put our money together and go back home."**

**Bob yelled at her, not thinking about his youngest daughter ****_at all, _****"But where the heck are my ****_beepers?_**** I told the girl to look****_ after_**** them!"**

**Nadine looked at Rhonda, who looked at Olga. Olga sighed, walking a bit away to grab the suitcase that was discarded****_ long_**** ago. Olga walked over to her dad, "These are the beepers that are left, Daddy. Maybe Phoebe's plan will work."**

**Bob growled, "Forget the plan, kids. If you think for ****_one_**** minute I'm going to let you play with my beepers without paying for them, you've got ****_another _****thing coming."**

**Just then, a group of about ten to fifteen locals that looked behind the times on civilization approached them. They looked like they were hippies from the seventies, without a ****_care_**** in the world. There were smiles on their faces. In a way, they reminded Bob of the ****_Sunshine People_**** back in Hillwood.**

**Eugene smiled, excited, "Wow, real ****_hippies!"_**** The kids started whispering to each other about the odd-looking adults.**

**Bob scowled at being interrupted by the group of "****_old timers"_****, "And just what the heck do****_ you_**** guys want? Can't you see I'm trying to run a ****_business_**** here?!"**

**The male leader of the group had long blonde stringy hair and looked to be ****_high _****on ****_life._**** He said to the beeper man, in kindness, "We couldn't help but overhear the problem you're facing and wouldn't mind donating a small portion for a good cause."**

**Bob scowled at the group, "What do you mean by 'a small portion'? Surely you don't think a businessman like me is going to accept a small—huh?" He noticed the hundred dollar bills the group was pulling out of their pockets and freely handing over to him, "Holy mother of pearl, where on ****_earth_**** did you '****_old timers'_**** get that kind of dough?!"**

**One of the ladies in the group with long brown hair and****_ dazed _****eyes said, "When you take the kind of happiness ****_we _****do and live for simpler times, there isn't much the money you save ****_can't_**** buy. We're all a group that looks out for each other like family, and just ****_seeing _****the advancements that beepers have made in the past, we ****_know_**** this will be a good investment."**

**Olga smiled happily just as her father collapsed to the ground. She said to them, "We'll ****_take_**** it!" She handed the hippies all the beepers and then took the money from them to put in her pocket, "Don't worry, were coming for you, Baby Sister!"**

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Presently, Helga said, "_Before_ you ask, no, he _didn't _care enough to go _looking_ for me. The class had more care and common sense in their hearts than my own _father._ The class worked together with Phoebe on multiple beepers to give us signs and get us all the _heck _out of the jungle. You would _think _after an adventure like _that,_ things would be more _stable _once we got back home. No such luck. I guess Bob figured with luck on his side and all the locals in San Lorenzo, he would have _plenty_ of sale opportunities. I wish I could say he was _wrong _about that. It was only a few days after we got back to the Beeper Emporium that the _happy Sunshine People _were knocking at our door…"

_**-Flashback-**_

**August 15th…**

**A group of the Happy Sunshine organization walked inside the Beeper Emporium. Bob looked up from his desk in surprise. The ****_last_**** group he expected to see walking in his business were the people he dedicated an entire spring two years ago to ****_follow._**** He said to them, "Um, yes, can I help you?"**

**A man spoke up, "We would like to buy your entire beeper stock. We want to use it for our purpose, to show people how simpler times were better, and that they should rid themselves of newer electronic resources."**

**Bob sat up, "Whoa, whoa, ****_whoa,_**** wait a minute? You mean you would like to buy****_ all_**** my beepers?"**

**A red-haired woman from the group said, "Yes. We would like to use it to promote happier and healthier times."**

**Bob started to shake Miriam, who was lying on the couch asleep. He whispered harshly to her, "Miriam, Miriam, wake up, it's important."**

**She sat up and fixed her glasses, and muttered, "Huh, what?"**

**He whispered, "We have the Happy Sunshine people here, and they want to buy****_ all_**** our beepers!"**

**Miriam gasped in surprise as Bob told her, "Go get the girl, I'll sign the ink on this deal, and we'll go out and ****_celebrate!"_**

Presently, Helga continued telling the story, "How do people _celebrate _receiving money they only use to pay off a foreclosure? As if a nice fancy dinner would _ever_ make up for years of neglect…"

**Later, Bob, Olga, Miriam, and Helga were all sitting at Chez Paris, eating their highly expensive meal. They had made a payment to their mortgage of nearly ****_half _****the money they made from the Sunshine People.**

**Olga put her hands together, excitedly, "Thank ****_you,_**** Daddy, for treating me to this ****_wonderful _****and ****_exquisite_**** meal, and thanks to ****_you_****, Baby Sister, for the opportunity to ****_bond _****with you," she added in thought, "apart from our trip to Planned Parenthood and your," she giggled, "****_Personal_**** time of the month."**

**Helga's cheeks lit up in embarrassment, "****_Just _****when I was starting to ****_stomach_**** all this food."**

**Bob scolded Helga, "Pipe down, little lady. Just because you can order the most expensive things on the menu doesn't mean you can talk to your older sister like ****_that."_**

**Helga said, shocked, "What? ****_She's_**** the one bringing up the joys of Planned Parenthood, not ****_me._**** Did you ever ****_think _****my award-winning older sister only went so she could start having ****_sex _****before she got ****_married?"_**

**Olga gasped, "****_Helga!"_**

**Miriam said tiredly, "Now, come on, Helga****_, dear,_**** don't be mean to your older sister****_._**** We ****_all _****came here to have a good time," she smiled slightly, looked at her husband, and muttered, "And maybe even to drink a smoothie or two."**

**Bob scratched his chin, "Hmm, smoothies, huh? Well, I ****_guess _****I could stoop to your level this time, Miriam. Can't say I don't deserve a nice bout of ****_refreshment."_**

**Helga's eyes widened, "An eleven-year-old kid at the table and all you two can think about is getting ****_drunk?_**** Nice family I have!"**

**Olga said to her, "I can always be your ****_chaperone_****, ****_baby sister._**** Come on, let our parents have a good time. It's been ****_years _****since Daddy drank."**

**Helga groaned, hitting her head with her left hand, "Nice of you to be ****_oblivious_**** to what happens ****_when_**** Bob drinks, ****_Sister."_**** She sighed, "Criminy, I'm ****_surrounded,"_**** she banged her head on the table.**

_**Two hours and eight beers later****…**_

**Bob smirked at his hung-over wife, "Oh, I haven't felt like ****_this _****in a ****_long _****time, Miriam. Reminds me of the moment we met at the bar back across town. What I wouldn't ****_give_**** to dance with you like we did ****_that _****night?"**

**Olga gulped, finally noticing just****_ how_**** drunk her father ****_was._**** She said, "Oh, Daddy. I don't think you should be talking about that in front of Helga."**

**Bob groaned, his eyes looking droopy as he said back to Olga, "Oh, the girl's just****_ fine. _****What is she now? ****_Fourteen? Fifteen?"_**

**Helga rolled her eyes. Her food was barely ****_touched. _****Watching her parents get themselves ****_wasted_**** leaned had taken away her appetite. "I'm ****_eleven,_****_Bob_****."**

**Bob said to her, "I know how to count, Olga. Say, I've got an idea? Good fortune has been right behind me, and ****_I_**** think the stock market's been looking ****_good."_**

**Olga laughed nervously, "Daddy, you're ****_drunk. Certainly,_**** you're not thinking about betting the rest of your money on the ****_stock _****market, are you?"**

**Helga raised her hands in frustration, saying sarcastically, "Of****_ course_**** he is, Olga. And just ****_think _****he isn't even ****_sober _****yet."**

**Bob back and muttered, trying to remember everyone's names, "Miriam, Olga, Helga… ****_stop_**** interfering with my plans, all right? I'm the man in charge in this house and I say stocks have been going up lately. Besides, lady luck is on ****_my _****side."**

**Miriam giggled, leaning into her husband and sneaking her hands underneath the table, "I say****_ I_**** might be getting lucky tonight, ****_too."_**

**Helga muttered, feeling disgusted, "I think I'm going to****_ puke!"_**

**Olga leaned over to Helga, whispering, "We ****_can't_**** let Daddy bet all his money, Helga. He's not****_ thinking_**** straight. You guys will be in ****_more_**** debt and get behind again and lose the place you already ****_have."_**

**Helga groaned, "Is that seriously ****_all _****you're worried about right now? Have you failed to think about what's going to happen when****_ I_**** get back home tonight?" Just****_ thinking_**** about her parents' drunk fights in the past got her nervous.**

**Olga started to cry a bit, saying softy, "I don't want to see you ****_homeless, _****baby sister! I ****_really _****thought this was the dinner of ****_change!"_**

**Helga sighed, before explaining, "It doesn't matter what you want to see or what you don't. It's ****_Bob's _****money, ****_his _****name's on the check, and whatever ****_he _****does is up to ****_him,_**** not ****_us_****. Stop living in some fantasy world where nothing that ****_can_**** go wrong****_ goes_**** wrong. Haven't you ever read ****_Murphy's_**** Law? I know you've been to college, but you act like you have no ****_education!_**** Sure, my life might be in ruins, but ****_yours _****will be no better once you get married to that sap you're currently ****_dating._**** Oh, but of course you don't ****_want _****to listen to all of ****_that." _**

**Bob said to Helga, looking at his wife, "Olga, lighten up and enjoy the scenery, would you?****_ I_**** sure am…"**

**Miriam giggled as she reached for his ****_other _****head, above the table, "Want to ****_dance,_**** B?"**

**Bob smirked, "Just like ol' time sake's, Miriam?" They held hands and danced awkwardly on the dance floor. **

**Olga and Helga watched their parents dance for the****_ last_**** time together…**

_**-End of Flashback-**_

**…**

In the present, Helga explained, "Don't even_ try_ to ask me where those bruises came from because I'm_ not_ going to explain it. Besides, Child Protection Services wouldn't be on your side. How would they even _find_ Bob when he's living in Oregon now? What kind of money are they _ever_ going to get out of Miriam? And where the _heck _would they take a poor kid like_ me_ besides a crummy orphanage?_" _Helga winced slightly, thinking about her father's violent past tendencies, "I _guess_ you could say other than the occasional… _bout_ of aggression from Bob, things were _finally _starting to look up. I wasn't as worried about having a house to come home to after school, only Bob and Miriam getting _drunk_ together every night_._ We might have even been able to pull _through_ if it wasn't for Bob wasting all his money on bets and smoothies. I guess being drunk _does _have its consequences, huh? Can't say I blame Bob for divorcing Miriam, though. Technically, she ruined his life in some ways. And she _was_ a dead weight around the house, no arguments _there._ I don't_ care_ that she's my mother; I defend the truth, whether it's nice or _not. Anyway…"_

**_-Flash back-_**

**October 7th****…**

**Helga opened the door to the Beeper Emporium and noticed ****_a lot_**** was different from that morning. There were no tables or furniture. The only thing that was left was her father's luggage, and a couple dozen cardboard boxes full of beepers. It didn't make any sense. Were they ****_robbed? _****Then again, wouldn't a robber take everything and not just the ****_furniture?_**

**Where ****_was _****everyone...**

**There was a knock on the door, and Big Bob came out of his bedroom. "****_Finally,_**** it's about stinkin'****_ time_**** they arrived. Been waiting all ****_day_**** for this buyout to go through."**

**Helga spoke up. "Bob, what are you****_ talking_**** about?"**

**"Pipe down, kid, can't you see I'm trying to run a business here?"**

**Helga's eyes widened. "What ****_business? _****Where's all our ****_stuff?!_**** Where's the ****_furniture?!"_**** She ran across the Beeper Emporium to her Arnold closet and room to check if everything was still there, and it was ****_gone. Everything. _****The tapes. Her shrine. Her love box. Even her ****_bed. _****Miriam must have been on a smoothie kick and thrown out her stuff, ****_again._**

**She let out an ear-piercing scream before running back to the front door.**

**Big Bob answered the door, and behind it was a businessman with short brown hair and glasses. Bob said, "Hey, are you here for the buyout? I hope you brought your checkbook."**

**"Yes, Bob Pataki. I'm ready to take all those beepers off your hands. All you need to do is sign over your business to me and I'll hand over the check. You have the original contract, right?"**

**Bob handed him an envelope. "Yep, everything should be in the envelope. Now, this isn't going to cost me anything, right?"**

**The businessman shook his head as he looked at the contract and passed him a clipboard with a paper on it. "No, of course not. Once you sign over the contract, your emporium and all your merchandise are officially ****_mine."_**

**"Perfect. Good thing Olga and I can move in with my Uncle Jack in Oregon. I ****_knew _****that lousy man would be useful for ****_something."_**

**Helga watched the contract to her ****_"home" _****officially being signed away. "Bob, what are you ****_doing_****?! We ****_can't _****just move to Oregon and live with your ****_uncle?!"_**** All she could think about was losing the few friends she'd known her whole life, plus her new boyfriend, Arnold. She would never ****_see him again_****!**

**Big Bob turned to Helga after signing the contract, and the businessman walked in with a couple of guys to grab the remaining boxes. Bob said to Helga, "****_Sure_**** we can. The moving van has already come over to pick up all our stuff."**

**"But dad, what about my ****_friends,_**** what about my ****_school_****?!"**

**"Quit your worrying, Olga. You can make new friends at your new school in Oregon."**

**Helga scowled and crossed her arms. She should've figured he wouldn't care about her opinion. "It's ****_Helga_****, ****_Dad,_**** and ****_I'm not going_****!"**

**Suddenly, Olga ran in the house in hysterics. "Daddy, they're keeping her!"**

**"Well, ****_good riddance! _****She can stay in Hillwood, then. That woman has done nothing but waste my money on smoothies and lounge around here while I work seven days a week."**

**Helga spoke up softly as she realized she had yet to see her mom that evening. "Are you talking about Miriam? Olga, ****_where_**** is Miriam?"**

**Olga burst down in tears and fell on her knees, remembering what happened earlier. "Helga, it was ****_awful! _****I was right in front of her when she just... ****_collapsed! _****I just... watched her body become lifeless right in****_ front _****of me!"**

**Helga said in shock, "****_What_****?! Why did she ****_collapse?!"_**

**Bob explained. "It's because of those blasted smoothies. If I'm starting fresh, I might as well leave the dead-weight behind. She's done nothing but hinder my business plans."**

**Helga was scared now, remembering how bad Bob's temper was. "Wait a minute, so not only are we moving to Oregon, but we're ****_not _****taking Miriam?" ****_I can't live with Bob without Miriam! He'll have nobody else to take out his aggression on! He'll yell at me all the time, he'll hurt me! He'll… _****Her body shook in fear at her thoughts. She couldn't even ****_think _****about it.**

**Olga tried to reason with him. "Daddy, you ****_can't _****just leave your wife behind! She's ****_sick!_****"**

**Bob thought a moment. "Hmm, you're right. I'll cash this check and stay at a hotel tonight. In the morning before Uncle Jack comes to get me and the girl, I'll go to the courthouse. It's about stinkin' ****_time_**** I got a divorce from her!"**

**Helga was scared. "Where's Miriam going to live?!"**

**"They'll probably put her in one of those treatment facilities, knowing the state's choices. If not, they have homeless shelters she can stay at. Let her be someone ****_else's_**** responsibility for a change."**

**Olga cried even more as Helga just stared at her father in total shock. **

**Helga said aloud, "This ****_can't _****be happening. This ****_isn't _****happening. I'm ****_not _****moving to Oregon without Miriam!"**

**Bob scowled, "Well, ****_too bad_****, little lady, 'cause all your stuff is already moved out and the car's sold. The ink's dry and here's our cab. Come on Olga, let's go."**

**Helga stood her ground. "****_I'm... not..._****_leaving."_**

**Olga offered, "Daddy, let her stay with ****_me_****! I don't want to lose ****_both _****of you. Let her stay with my fiancé and I across town."**

**"Whatever. Olga, I'll give you a call." He shut the door, and that was the****_ last_**** time Helga saw her dad.**

**She looked at Olga and put her hand up. "Not ****_no _****way, not ****_no _****how. I will ****_not _****move in with you. I will ****_not _****stay with your fiancé. You've barely known him a couple months anyway; how the ****_heck _****are you getting married already?!"**

**Olga wiped her eyes from crying. "He's a really dreamy guy with a nice job, Helga. He told me he would take good****_ care _****of me."**

**"Like ****_Doug,_**** right?" ****_I swear, she is so naive._**

**"No, Helga. This guy is completely ****_different._**** He's an architect, ****_and _****a salesperson. He works over forty hours a week and is just ****_perfect!"_**

**Helga crossed her arms. ****_Might as well be honest with her. _****"I don't know him, and I don't ****_want _****to know ****_you."_**

**"But Helga, where will you****_ stay_**** at?!" Olga started crying again, and hugged Helga tightly. "I don't want to lose my baby sister forever...!"**

**"Stop the water works already, ****_criminy."_**** She pushed Olga away and took her hand to lead her to the door. She was ****_not _****comfortable in Olga's tight grip or even with her presence. "I'll talk to Phoebs tonight, ****_okay?_**** Nothing to worry about. I'm sure she'll be able to give me a place to stay. Now move along, go back to your ****_perfect _****life." ****_Anything's better than living with Mrs. Mary Sunshine. I got to get the heck out of here and quick!'_**

**Olga wiped her eyes of the fresh tears. "Are you ****_sure,_**** Helga? I don't want to just leave if you have nowhere to go."**

**Helga nodded. "Positive. Now quit worrying about me and go!" She slammed the door in her sister's face. She blinked suddenly at another thought. What about her ****_Arnold tapes? _****Did they take ****_those_****. She ran down to the basement and sighed in relief when she saw her tapes were still there. She sighed. "First things first, deadlock this basement then go to Phoebe's. Simple."**

_**-End of Flashback-**_

**Current day, ****December 7th…**

Helga was stilling on a bed, concluding her story, "…I stayed at _Phoebs'_ for about a month until I realized what a _hindrance_ I was to her family. Got in a little_ tiff_ with my _best friend_, so I moved in _Olga's,_ thinking it would be _better. _Too bad Olga's fiancé was more aggressive than Bob's _ever _been. _That's_ why I had to leave and live in the Safe House until_ you_ found me. "

After listening, Arnold sighed as he sat down to the left of her on the bed, and said, "Why do I have the feeling that's the_ only_ story I'm going to hear from you?"

Helga laughed harshly, "You should feel _privileged_ I volunteered_ that_ much information to you, _Football Head._ You _know_ I don't open up to people that easily."

Arnold paused a moment, "I'm just trying to _understand _you, _okay?_ It's been a rocky start to our relationship and the _least_ we can do is talk things out. Sometimes talking about the difficult times _helps _you through your struggles. It can even help you to learn the difficult lessons that they _bring."_

Helga groaned, putting her arm over his shoulders, "Look, _Psychologist,_ me learning a lesson from _this_ is _beyond_ insane."

Arnold looked into her eyes, and explained, "Not really. I mean, haven't these recent events that happened taught you anything? Like, don't gamble in the stock market? Or, don't buy stuff you don't need when you're on a budget?"

Helga pretended to be thinking a moment, before smirking, "Yup, not everyone should be parents, and _don't _trust a failed businessman with your finances. He'll blow 'em"

Arnold sighed, "Helga, that's _not _what I—"

She stood up, turning to him harshly, "—Well, what do you _want_ me to say, _Arnold-o?" _She held out her hands, "The people who_ should_ have learned their lessons, _didn't_, okay? If there's _one_ thing I've learned in the past six months, it's that life _sucks! _Mostly people and their decisions, but hey, why am I telling _you_ all this, you already _know_ it! You've been solving the class' problem since _what, Pre-K?_ And you expect imperfect society to learn perfect lessons? _Not possible!"_

It wasn't easy for him to be pessimistic about life, so how could _she_ do it? He sighed, "That's… a negative way to look at it, Helga."

She scowled down at him, "I _warned_ you to be prepared for some brutal honesty, _Bucko._ Nothing's being sugarcoated_ just_ because your naïve mind can't bear to_ hear_ it!"

He sighed again, getting up and grabbing her hands with his, "Well, maybe at_ this_ point we should just watch a movie and think _positively_ for the rest of the night."

She laughed harshly, "Oh,_ please, _Arnold-o. You think just 'cause I'm _living _with you now I get to do what _you_ want to do all the time? Fat chance!"

He shrugged, looking into her eyes, still holding her hands tightly, "Well, I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?"

She whispered with a smirk, "I want some well-deserved _sugar_ for all that _nonsense_ I had to _spew _out."

He smiled slightly, finally starting to get used to her ways of _flirting._ He whispered to her, "Grandma keeps it in a container on the table."

Helga groaned, "_Seriously_, Football Head. I'm practically _propositioning _you and that's_ all_ you're going to _say?_ You _do _realize I want some _real _sugar, right? Not that artificial stuff!"

Arnold could only suppress a smile as he walked up to her bedroom door and locked it. "Whatever you say, Helga…"

**THE END**


End file.
